


A cold month in Piltover

by Kurun_Pls



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Abandonment, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Child Abandonment, Drug Abuse, Gen, Other, Past Abuse, Piltover, Poverty, Trauma, homeless, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurun_Pls/pseuds/Kurun_Pls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am dumping crap stories as chapters, they all bad, but it might be going somewhere, I don't know (I'm not even real). Heads up to sensitive readers, this will be going for a dark turn at a later point. Don't say I didn't warn you because I almost forgot about this part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A cold day in Piltover

It doesn't usually get that cold in Piltover, but today; well the last few nights had been very different. Vi was walking home, back from work, it had been a long day. It was hard work on the force. Half of her problem was the mental drain it took on her, she was fine when it came to physical work. However, the stress was really showing over the last few days. A cigarette hung from her mouth as she rounded the corner, her third of the evening. “Fuck”, she thought as she pulled her jacket closer, turning up the collar. “Trying not the freeze to death is bloody difficult, fuck, I should have taken a jacket”, she thought. When she had left, Caitlyn being her usual kind self had offered Vi a jacket. She regretted declining it. She took a long drag from the cigarette attempting to fill her lungs with some warm air, but she just inhaled more cold. Vi held it in a moment, savouring it before reaching up and taking it from her mouth, dropping it and stamping it out. Exhaling she continued marching down the street. She had spent most of her life here, in the cold, the wet and the squalor. When she moved to working for the force, a part of her screamed at her to move on from her past and get a decent flat. Yet, she didn't and chose to rent out a shit heap of a flat in one of the worst parts of town. It was something she never understood about herself, why she couldn't move on. It was like her anger. Unable to let it go and having to let it all out. She reached her apartment door, reaching for her keys she checked her six thinking “Old habits die hard, no one would be out in this cold.” Opening the door, she quickly walked in and past the broken elevator and jogged up the stairs to the fourth floor. Rounding the corning on the third floor, she saw the person living in the flat below her laying in a corning. Stopping briefly Vi noticed a needle in her arm, being off duty and having had her own fair share of drug abuse she ignored her and walked up the remainder of the stairs to her door.

Upon entering her apartment she was greeted by the same mess that had plagued it since her purchase. She kept her jacket on and walked straight to her room. Kicking off her boots she slumped down onto the bed placing her head in her hands. She then laid back spreading her arms out. “Another night like this” she thought, “Another night like all the nights I've had”. Standing up she took off her jacket and threw it on the floor as she stood up and walked to her bathroom. The bulb took a moment to turn on, it  flickered a few times before it’s dim and depressing light gave its pathetic attempt of lighting up her dingy bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she saw the face that she hated. Vi then looked at her hands, mashed up and bloody, broken and fractured. She had stopped caring about them long ago, she had stopped caring about herself long before that. Leaving the bathroom she picked up her jacket and took out her packet of cigarettes and went to her abysmal kitchen and found she was lucky enough to still have some vodka. Opening it she put one of the last five cigarettes in her mouth and went back to her room. “Another night, of drinking myself into sleep” she thought. “Fuck it”, she said and opened the bottle, and took a large draught.


	2. She had never liked the cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seen Vi's night now going to Caitlyn's night

Caitlyn had never liked the cold, but she was fortunate not to experience much of it. The last few days in Piltover had shown record low temperatures, this was good for her. Criminals are human, well, most of them are; and they don't like the cold either. Crime had gone down over the last few days in correlation with the cold weather, of which was forecast to last another two weeks. This pleased the Sheriff, knowing crime would naturally low she could focus on more important matters.

As usual she had left the headquarters last, and only had to wait two minutes for her driver-cum-bodyguard to arrive. He got out and opened the door, greeting her and ushering her in from the cold and into the warmed plush leather interior. “Being the Sheriff certainly had its perks”, she thought to herself as they drove up state. They had to take a slightly longer route due to roadworks, but Caitlyn was in no rush and at times she did enjoy driving around streets that she and her men and women protected. Yet all the streets were barren, save their car, seemingly alone in a jungle of concrete and hextech pipes. They drove along in silence, the only noise being that of the car, she had never gotten the hang of small talk and rarely spoke for the sake of speaking. Nonetheless they arrived at her house ups state. “Half an hour and three minutes”, she thought to herself as she looked at her watch. 

The door then opened and she got out, thanking her driver she walked to her gate and touch the hand recognition pad. The screen blinked green and there soft sounding  _ clunk _ as the gates hinges slid open. She walked in speedily and quickly jogged her way to the front door. Entering a six digit pin code the door clicked open, she pushed it inwards and went inside. Sighing and placing her bag down, she took off her shoes and felt the heated floor beneath her feet relaxing completely. Picking up her bag she walked down her hallway, opened the cellar door flicked on the lights and walked down and placed her bag on her work table then left to go upstairs and change. Her walk in closet was full of smart clothes, suits, dresses, blouses, trousers and shoes. Yet she always took pride in having a pair of sweatpants and a baggy hoodie. She took off her tights and her dress, she then slipped on a pair of thick socks and her sweatpants. Unhooking her bra and tossing it on the floor she pulled the hoodie over her head and left the mess in there for the next day, and headed downstairs. She'd treat herself tonight with a glass of wine before going to bed. Walking back upstairs she started to think about tomorrow, her workload and management her meetings and conferences, not to mention keeping a certain officer in line. Her mind wondered for a while, Vi had left later than usual and she had started to think what she was doing right now. 


	3. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Vi, get the pattern yet?

Vi woke up, with a desert dry mouth and a small headache. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes before looking to her left, the bottle was empty. “Fuck”, she muttered groggily as she forced herself up, cigarette butts falling down her as she did. “Another night like all the rest and another morning to match it”, she thought, she didn't get blackout drunk; admittedly she had wanted to but she lacked the means to do so. Vi had just drank enough to help her sleep, subsequently this meant drinking the better part of one quarter bottle of vodka. She stood up, walked to her window and glanced outside, judging by the light it was roughly 7:00, Vi then turned and walked into her bathroom, stripping as she went. She climbed in the shower and turned the knob and prepared herself for the cold blast of water. It trickled out at first, pattering on her toes, then it came. An almost unrelenting stream of ice cold water came out freezing her. Vi stood still. Allowing for the water to soak her, she stood still letting the bitterly cold water drench her. Vi had always preferred cold showers to warm showers, they always helped with hangovers and they made her wake up. Not to mention the cold water removed all temptation to waste time in the shower. 

Five minutes later she got out, roughly drying herself off she went to find some clean clothes, a hard task amidst her mess of a wardrobe. She pulled on a new pair of black jeans, slipped on some thick socks and tried to find a new bra, she failed and used the one from yesterday. Vi then walked around her room bundling up clothes as she went, then went to her small utility room and dumped them in the washing machine. Chucking in some detergent she closed the window to it and flicked it on and went back to her room to find a decent plain t-shirt to wear. Pulling it on she picked up her jacket and took a moment to find her wallet, putting on her boots she picked up her key and left putting her jacket on. 

She walked down to the same corner shop she had stole from in a past life, and bought herself a new pack of cigarettes, telling herself to save them for later she left. Vi would eat at the station, they always made decent food there, and anything was better than her ‘cooking’. She walked her ten minutes to the bus station and waited another two before getting on for her five minutes journey. Despite her character, she arrived at headquarters like this, everyday, and she was always on time. Vi walked in, picked up her gun at the armoury and headed upstairs to find Caitlyn, she knew she'd have a few minutes to talk before her first briefing. Reached her door she knocked then entered. “Sup Cait,” she said nonchalantly, “want anything from the canteen?” The woman looked up from her paperwork. “No thank you, Vi, I've already sent for tea so don't worry about that either.” She paused, taking off her glasses looking up at her and asked. “Rough night?” Her question caught Vi off guard and coupled with her sharp eyes that pierced hers Vi was shook up. She knew they were close, Caitlyn had never been one to pry into Vi's personal fuck-up-excuse-for-a-life. “I guess”, she shrugged, “nothin worth worryin bout, you got your paperwork. Cya later.” Vi left, with thoughts from last night and how her past always seemed to be dredged back up.


	4. Office work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is a pattern here somewhere i swear but i just cannie see it

Office work 

Caitlyn's day started with paper work and ended with paper work. As did many of her days, parts of her longed to be out on the force, but there was so much paper work and she only trusted herself to do it properly. This was not to say that other under her couldn't do it, it was simple, but a lot needed to be done and she knew she had the discipline to do it all within a day. So she set about writing her report for last months crime statistics that was to be sent off to Piltover's Government to make sure everything was in order. Caitlyn then went about drafting up a list of ten, 'the walking dead' as the force called them, however they were just criminals with dead or alive posters sent around. Ten, there used to a be a lot less than ten, but in resent months there was an increase in violent crimes and multiple cases of mass shootings, some linked to a Mafia or crime families and others done by a lone shooter. Seven on the list where heads of crime families, syndicates and Mafia's, two others were lone gunmen who had committed their first offence over the last two months. The last one was Jinx, a terrorist by most if not all definitions. She'd often preform bank robberies at gunpoint, just to burn the money, if not that she'd capture and torture people; to either drive them insane or kill them. Many on the force wanted the authority to shoot to kill when it concerned Jinx, however, considering she'd likely be armed at all times a confrontation was dangerous. Caitlyn was forced into playing along with her game to avoid more death and damage. She checked through the files on the crime families, there was a Noxian crime family that had made its violent introduction into Piltover. They where new to Piltover and how the crime families operated here. The other six rarely had conflicts with each other, relying on a small peace treaty they had previously 'agreed' upon. Two of the most powerful, and often times co operational were the Freljord Mafia and the Piltover gang. These two had lost large stakes in turf when the Noxian mob had forced its way in. Caitlyn was worried that if the Noxian mob would expand into the Zuan's syndicates turf. If this happened, then Piltover would have its own internal war between factions. She knew that the Freljord and Piltover gangs had relitively stable relations. "Maybe they could unify and remove the Noxians for her", she thought to herself as she lent back in her chair, gently massaging her temples. She knew it would never happen, while they were on talking terms, she knew that they'd never come to an agreement like that. There'd be too much risk for either group to be destroyed. In an ideal world, they'd both step up to remove the Noxians who'd likely partner with the Zuan gang in defence, there'd be a war between the two factions so catastrophic that none of them could recuperate. They'd be crushed and all the police department would have to do is evacuate civilians from the gangs war-zone, granted that would cause some problems; but four major gangs would be annihilated in the process. Yet, that was in a world of ideals. Caitlyn knew what would happen, both the Freljord and Piltover syndicate would feign interest in the matter if she tried to figure out a deal with them, but they'd already have their own plans set in motion to topple each other; the Noxians and the Zuan mob. "They're all the same," she thought as she stood up tugging at her dress and buttoning up her suit. "They all think they are the smartest and will always try to undercut each other," picking up her files she left her room locking it as she went out. That was enough office work today, now she'd have to spend anywhere between an hour and three hours being grilled by the politicians of Piltover as to why these criminals were still out there. As she left the building into the bitter cold, she knew she wouldn't be able to keep her cool on the matter much longer, there had been a reduction in police funding over the last six months due to the very politicians she had to make her reports to. 


End file.
